No Light, No Light
by toriestark
Summary: Set a few years after First Class. Even after the events that book place in Cuba, Erik still goes to see Charles. And the kids know it too.


**Title**: No Light, No Light. (PG-13)  
><strong>Author<strong>: Starkxavier [On LJ it's Starbuckxavier]  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: X-Men: First Class  
><strong>Paring<strong>: Charles Xavier/Erik Lehnsherr  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: The beginnings of smut, I guess? The lyrics used in this story belong to Florence Welch.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own X-Men: First Class nor any of the characters. Those belong to Stan Lee and Marvel. Stan Lee and Marvel better be fucking happy that I don't own them otherwise the series would be a lot fucking happier... and a lot gayer.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Even after the events in Cuba, Erik still comes to visit Charles. And the kids know it too.  
><strong>Authors Notes<strong>: This story just pretty much popped into my head really late at night while I was listening to Florence + The Machine, so I whipped out my ipod and began typing away. This is what happened. I hope you guys like it. Little angst-y and Charles can walk.

_No Light, No Light  
>In your bright blue eyes<br>I never knew daylight could be so violent  
>A revelation in the light of day<br>You can't chose what stays and what fades away  
>And I'd do anything to make you stay~<br>No Light, No Light  
>Tell me what you want me to say?<em>

-Florence + The Machine- No Light, No Light

They can feel it in the air, it's the time again. Charles is happier then usual but they don't dare point it out. It's one secret that he keeps sealed away from the children in his care. Except for his oldest kids- Sean, Hank and Alex. They know why he's like this but they don't say anything on the matter. Because after everything that's happened over the last few years, this is something that he should be allowed to have. No matter what others may think. When the youngest children- Jean, Scott, Warren and Ororo- ask why Charles gets like this a hand full of times every month- Sean, Alex or Hank lie. Making up random excuses off the tops of their heads. The kids buy all their stories and life goes on.

So they don't bother to glance up when Charles says he's going to bed-earlier than most nights-leaving Sean, Alex and Hank to their movie marathon. They simply say good night and let him leave. And they return to their marathon, eating pop corn and yelling at the TV screen.

Charles walks down the hallway towards his bedroom, hands in his pockets. Mentally he checks to see if the others are asleep. Ororo is dreaming of thunder clouds and flashes of lightning. Scott is dreaming of seeing a baseball game with his brother. Little Jean is dreaming of her family back home and Warren is dreaming of flying around the mansion, wings white and a proud smile on the Professors face.

Smiling to himself, Charles walks into his room, shutting the door behind him and sits behind a familiar chess set. The chess set migrated into Charles room after the first visit and it never left. To pass the time he picks up a book and waits. He's not even finished his page when a familiar sound and the smell of sulfur fills the room, announcing to Charles that _he_ has arrived.

Erik stands tall and proud in Charles' bedroom-without the helmet- and nods to Azazael, who then teleports back home, leaving smoke and the smell of sulfur in his wake. Erik truly smiles at Charles-like a man starved- and sits in the chair across from Charles. Charles sends a flood of emotions towards the man across from him; _warmth, love, happiness, hope_, and puts his book down on the table beside him.

With Charles and Erik, no hello's are given or received. They simply dive into their game, exchanging stories. Charles tells him about the school and all the progress that the children and his boys have been making. Erik tells him about Raven and the strong woman she's becoming, how she misses Charles and the boys, especially Hank. He tells Charles about the places he's been, the sights he's seen, the other mutants he's run into and recruited.

Soon their chess game lays forgotten in exchange of deep kisses, moans and hands fumbling to pull of clothes, to touch skin. Charles in Erik's arms with his legs wrapped around the strong mans waist. His hands grabbing Erik's hair while the man leaves bites and kisses along his neck and collarbone, marking him and his and his only. Erik pulls off Charles' shirt and throws it to the ground, mumbling out "missed you, missed this, love you, need you" into his skin. Charles arches his neck to give him more to mark while he yanks Erik's shirt out of his trousers.

Erik nips at his neck and moves them to the bed. Throwing Charles down onto the bed, Erik takes his time admiring the state that he's put Charles in. Charles' face is flushed red and his breathing quickened. Erik's marks slowly blooming, surrounding his neck and collarbones. Proud of his work, Erik pulls of his shirt off and lets it fall to the floor. Charles pulls him down and reclaims his lips, letting his hands roam his lovers body. Memorizing the scares that litter Erik's body, the curves and dips of his chest and back.

Erik's tongue traces Charles' bottom lip asking for entrance, which Charles gives without a second thought. Tongue and teeth clash in a battle for dominance in a searing kiss which Erik wins, but Charles honestly wouldn't have it any other way. But just to get back at him, Charles rolls his hips up to meet Erik's budding erection. Erik lets out a chocked moan and sucks on Charles' bottom lip.

"Tease" Erik says looking up at his best friend, his lover. Charles smirks and begins to leave love bites on the side of Erik's neck.  
>"Wouldn't have to be if you weren't such a prick" Charles says bitting on Erik's bottom lip.<br>"Point taken" Erik laughs and begins unbuckling Charles trousers. After Erik slides down the zipper, Charles lifts his hips and Erik takes them off, letting them drop to the ground.

Charles then begins to work on taking off Erik's pants. When he gets the zipper down, Erik lifts his hips and pulls off his pants and throws them somewhere in the room. Down to just their boxers, their bodies slide to meet each other and Erik flips them over, claiming Charles' lips again. Charles runs his hands through Erik's hair and in between open mouthed kisses he utters the words "I love you, I missed you, I need you". And in between each phrase, Erik leaves an even deeper kiss on the man's lips. Sending out thoughts of _praise_ and _love_ that leave Charles breathless.

And Charles cherishes every moment of this. Because he knows that when he wakes up tomorrow Erik won't be lying there beside him. He'll be back at the Brotherhood and Charles will be left here alone here at his school with his students. So he does what every lover does in this situation, he savors every moment of this. He becomes greedy and takes everything that he can get. Erik's lips on his, his own hands caressing every inch of Erik's skin, the sounds that he pulls from Erik's mouth. Erik's full and undivided attention on him, his friend, his lover, _his enemy_.

Because that's what they'll be when the sun rises tomorrow, _enemies_. They'll be back on opposite sides of the battle field that stretches across the earth. But damn, Charles' wishes that it was different. He wishes that Erik would stay here with him, marrying him, running the school with him. But he knows he won't stay, so he doesn't bother asking. But for now, he has Erik here, loving him-mind, body and soul. So he takes what he can, and holds it close.

_Fin._


End file.
